Secretos en la Aldea oculta de Konoha
by Shadrick.A7X
Summary: Una amistad que comienza unida por los lazos del compañerismo hundido en misterio, se torna en lujuria y desenfrenada pasión donde las decisiones difíciles serán el sacrifico de un amor secreto. (Primer fanfic de Yaoi) Escrito en primera persona; Madara Uchiha.


Secretos en la aldea oculta de Konoha.

Capitulo #1:

_By: Shadrick.A7X_

Créditos: Mi hermana mayor fujoshi + hermana menor = Shadrick convertida en fujoshi :3

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo forjar una alianza entre clanes? Estúpido viejo infame. A veces me arrepiento que seas mi padre. _ pienso con un enorme ceño fruncido y una vena al límite de explotar en la sien.

Me preparo para lanzar al arrollo otra roca, la cual termino como las anteriores; sumergidas a mitad de camino. Justo cuando extiendo mi brazo para arrojar la decima sexta piedra, alguien más se me adelanta. Logro ver por el rabillo del ojo un niño—con pinta de tener mi misma edad: dieciséis— con el cabello liso y oscuro igual que sus ojos, vestido con ropa estilo kimono. Su piel bronceada.

—Alza e inclina más el brazo. — exclamó, al mismo tiempo que se dirigió inclinado justo detrás de mí, colocando sus grandes manos sobre mis hombros dirigiéndose hacia mi antebrazo, tomando apoyo de mi mano izquierda. Y su otra mano deslizándose por mi piel hasta mi antebrazo, causando que se me erice la piel.

_Oh, diablos._ ciento algo voluminoso en mi trasero. _¿Qué significa esto que sentí?_

Me dejo llevar por los movimientos del idiota que tiene su paquete en mi trasero, finalmente lanzo una roca guiado de sus movimientos que por fin atravesó hasta el otro extremo del arrollo.

Sonrojado me sumerjo un segundo en mis pensamientos: _Concéntrate, piensa bien. ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡Estoy sonrojado! No puedo permitir esto, debo controlar mi cuerpo… _

Me aparto bruscamente y me giro hacia él, y su mirada está enfocada en mi penosa cara cuando le digo:

—Debería saber el nombre del que me ha hecho tirar esa roca hasta el otro lado, haciéndome sentir incompetente. — cuando realmente me sentí extasiado por sus manos en mi cuerpo. — ¿Usualmente estas tan confianzudo?

Por un momento me asustó su expresión seria, pero luego soltó una gran carcajada confiada.

—Lo he hecho porque te vi agobiado tratando de rebotar una roca al otro lado del arroyo. — dice con una sonrisa de lado con gesto sarcástico.

—Porque llevo minutos tratando de concentrarme, no necesito que un extraño venga a inmiscuirse en mi asunto con las rocas. Y menos a recostar algo voluptuosamente extraño en mi trasero. — digo con disgusto y un sabor agrio en mi boca. _Me ha gustado…_

Oh, no. Sus expresiones han cambiado repentinamente.

— Pervertido…— digo entre dientes.

El extraño hace un gesto desanimado y luego dice:

—Por ese rubor tan notorio en tus mejillas, podría darte elecciones todos los días. No trates de esconder que te ha gustado con esas secas palabras. — hace ese típico gesto pervertido. — Apuesto que no lograrías lanzar una roca hasta el otro extremo sin mi ayuda.

Frunzo el ceño en gesto de pesadumbre.

—Ya basta de charla. — digo.

—Lo mismo pienso. Apropósito, si quieres saber mi nombre primero tendré que verte lanzar una roca hasta el otro lado del arroyo, sin que se hunda. — Se ríe burlonamente — Espero verte mañana intentarlo, seriamos muy buenos amigos

Y luego de eso se va, son una sonrisa amable y deslúmbrate en su rostro.

—Imbécil. ¿Quién se cree que es? Interrumpiéndome en mi momento de relajación, haciéndose creer que quiero ser su amigo y dejándome solo a mitad de una conversación… — frunzo los ojos y los labios hacia un lado. Dirijo mi vista hacia el cielo, la caída del atardecer me recuerda que debo volver a casa antes de de que se haga más tarde.

….

Mi padre estaba furioso preguntándome en donde estaba el día de ayer. Sigo mis pasos hacia el mismo arroyo, cuando de pronto recibo el impacto de una gran roca a toda velocidad justo en mi cabeza. Siento que desmayo, la luz de mis ojos se desvanece…

Mientras escucho unas ligeras risas… y tan rápido una voz de lamento acercándose hacia mí… mi conciencia se desvanece.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Le he dado muy fuerte! Se desmayó. —

_He pasado algún tiempo indefinido sin conciencia; de pronto mientras mis ojos se encuentran sellados. ¡Percibo que estoy entre unos gruesos y cálidos brazos!_

_.. Mi cabeza reposa sobre un cómodo y agradable pech… ¡QUÉ!.. ¿Me tiene el entre sus brazos y su pecho? ¡¿Que pretende?, primero me noquea, y ahora esto!_

_Demonios, ¿me quiere violar? Debería abrir mis ojos de una vez, tratar de no ponerme nervioso. _

— Despierta ya, estoy viendo todas tus expresiones. — dice suave en un tono simpático.

_Diablos, me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo el ceño fruncido y estoy haciendo pucheros. Se ha dado cuenta._

Abro lentamente mis ojos y aún con el ceño fruncido, su rostro esta tan cerca del mío sonriendo de manera agradable. Como si de un picnic romántico se tratara.

— ¡Maldito! — grito, no puedo reconocer mi propia voz.

— ¡Lo siento! — dice, casi en una súplica. — No era mi intención que te pegara tan fuertemente. Debería de controlar mi fuerza más a menudo.

Su risa chocante hace que se desate una vena en mi frente, a punto de estallar.

_Al igual que mis ganas de morder su pecho… Ya mis pensamientos tienen tono erótico. Debería de contenerme. _

— ¡No te perdonaré, casi me matas! — exclamo dramáticamente. — ¡¿Acaso pretendes violarme?!

_Sí que me agradaría muchísimo, jeje._

Él reacciona de manera extremadamente sorprendida. Sonríe sarcásticamente.

—Tú, ¿el golpe te ha hecho delirar o realmente quieres que un extraño te viole? _Cierto que aun no sabes mi nombre… _— balbucea lo último.

_Yo aun con el ceño fruncido y una ceja alzada me doy cuenta de que… ¡estamos sosteniendo una conversación incomoda, en una posición incomoda! Diablos. ¿Por qué no me he alejado de sus brazos y su excitante pecho?_

_No puede ser, me está contagiando su perversidad. Tal vez yo al cabo de unos minutos también acabe noqueando a alguien con una roca. Maldito, ok no debería hacerme el duro estoy sumergido en mis pensamientos, aquí el no escuchara._

— ¿Por qué estas tan sonrojado? —

… _Mis mejillas me delatan. _

— ¡Calla, extraño! ¡No intentes desviar la conversación, no te perdonaré! — me excuso.

—Tal vez me perdones si…— susurra con voz ronca y sensual. Se está acercando mucho, tanto que solo nos quedan pocos centímetros de distancia entre nosotros, que pronto desaparecen.

_Sus labios unidos a los míos. En tan solo un instante, convertidos en la eternidad que dura el beso caliente y apasionado… ¡Hmm! Sin necesidad de pisar el arrollo, me siento húmeda. Mi piel se eriza y sé que no es solo la mía. _

Sus labios estando a menos de un centímetro de mi rostro…

—Mi nombre es Hashirama. — musita. — Otro día más sin verte hacer llegar una roca hasta el otro lado del arroyo.

Se ríe sarcásticamente, como ayer.

Sin permitirme reaccionar se levanta y dice:

—Ahora luces mucho mejor. — se despide y se marcha.

Mientras su figura se aleja, escucho a lo lejos su voz decir:

Tu rostro luego de ese beso… Me ha dicho que si me perdonaras. — sonríe. — Espero verte mañana con ese rostro ruborizado, intentando ser violento. — desde lo lejos se escucha su típica carcajada.

_Oh, dios mío… Estaba en sus brazos... He tocado sus labios. Estoy ruborizado… _

_¿Qué será la próxima vez? Mi voz, suena orgásmica. _

_**Próximo Capitulo: #2 Liberación (Saldrá el Domingo 14-09-14)**_

Espero que les guste, dejen sus críticas :3


End file.
